Jessica
Jessica is the leader of the anime squad. Family Jessica lives with their normal older sister, older brother, mom, dad and dog. In school their sister is Ruby and currently now Zaccarra (only in summer boys & girls club) Their are Yvonne, Breanna and Emma (not in squad) Personality Jessica’s personality changes depending on who they’re with. Jessica tends to be a coward and shy when they with Zaccarra and Emma. They barely talk and hates starting conversations and ending them. They can be sweet and kind but mostly towards their friends. Towards Ruby, they act like a baby with their mother, Especially when they text each other. When Jessica is having a problem they always text ‘Rubbbyyyy’ and Ruby sometimes replies but mostly just ignores them. When Jessica is with their friends, they try to get everyone in the conversation but just tends to talk to Ruby or Erandy. Home life When Jessica is at home, they tend to stay in their room by themselves. They stay watching youtube, reading on Wattpad, watching anime, writing and drawing. They barely play any video games but when they do, they play Yandere Simulator, Doki Doki Literature Club (only when they have nothing else to do) and The Sims 4. If they have enough storage then Jessica tries to make videos on their (stupid) YouTube channel. Jessica barely takes care of themselves without eating, doing exercises, going outside and doing things kids should be doing. School life Jessica is currently going to middle school (on August 14th) and in 6th grade. (When I’m making this they’re just chilling at home) But when they were in elementry, they barely paid attention in class, but somehow still be able to get all the questions correct and being able to do the homework. In 5th grade towards the end of the year, they (sometimes) fell asleep on Ruby’s (boney) arm. They even drew pictures on all their papaers and talked in class but still was a good student. Jessica purposely pretend to oversleep just to miss the bus in the morning. In 4th grade (like everyone else) disrespected the teacher and just did whatever. They hanged out with Hailee, Yvonne and Breanna (in Boys & Girls club, they hanged out with Ruby) Relationships Jessica says that they’ve only been in 3 relationships and have already had their first kiss. They had 2 boyfriends and 1 girlfriend. But becuase they didn’t like their first kiss, the next person they kiss, Jessica will say it was their first kiss Friendships Jessica has many friends and made a good amount of friends. Besides the squad, they have Hailee (barley talks to her) Emma, Zaccarra and 6 more people. Jessica had broken of some friendships but they still talk to them Ruby - Ruby and Jessica are the closest of friends. They first met in 1st grade when Jessica first got into boys & girls club. At first, Jessica was trying to become her friend but Ruby barely said and anything to them. In 3rd grade they did talk but it was in a group of people. In 4th grade that’s when they started talking, on Setemper 3rd 2016 (don’t ask me how I still remember) when Ruby and her friend noticed that Jessica had an Aphmau backpack. They talked about how they love her channel and her series and found out that both of them love anime. Erandy - Jessica was friends with Erandy ever since Erandy got into the school. Erandy joined boys & girls club and didn’t know anything so Jessica decided to help her. They’ve been close ever since. They mostly love to talk about their love for creepypast and anime. Mostly BNHA/MHA and AOT/SNK. Jessica and Erandy also talk about their problems from time to time but currently nothing bad is happenin. Jessica doesn’t like it when people are mean to Erandy and if Erandy does kill herself, Jessica will die with her, and I guess their friends too. Breanna - They go way back with their friendship. Breanna was new to school and happened to be in the same class as Jessica. Jessica barely talked to her but they were friends just so close. They mostly became best friends when both of them were on the same soccer team. Ever since then they talked until 6th grade WHEN NONE OF THEIR FRIENDS WERE IN THE SAME FLIPPING CLASS! But they do pass by each other in the hallways. Jessica likes to call Breanna Bre Bre~Senpai. It’s not because Jessica has feelings for her, they just look up to Breanna. They called her this since the half of 3rd grade.